Young children are especially sensitive to temperature variations as a result of their insufficiently developed hypothalamic temperature regulation mechanisms and their relatively high skin surface area to body mass ratio. Thus, it is generally advisable to wrap such small children in blankets or the like even at temperatures which most adults would perceive to be pleasantly cool. However, this solution may present problems when young children are seated in stationary seating devices or are conveyed in portable seating devices such as infant carriers, strollers, car seats, or the like.
The use of separate blankets with such seating devices is often cumbersome as it requires the tucking of the extremities of such blankets into insufficient spaces beneath or next to the child. Typically, this configuration creates gaps which allow cold air to reach the infant. In addition, comfort of the infant is often an issue as the presence of the tucked-in blanket is often uncomfortable for the infant. Furthermore, when the blanket is not tucked-in or is not adequately held in place, it may easily be kicked off by the child or may be caught in the wheels of a stroller or the like.
As a result, infant seat covers have been developed in attempt to address these problems. Two such covers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,221 ('221), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,586 ('586). However, the latter, '586, discloses a cover covering the full surface of the infant seat. As a result, the cover must be removed when the infant is out of the elements (e.g., buckled into the car seat).
The former invention, '221, has an opening which allows the infant to easily breathe and see. Furthermore, the opening allows the infant to be watched. The cover disclosed in '221 provides a quick installation/removal process in order to minimize the chances of disturbing the infant. Although the prior system may be satisfactory in some cool temperatures, as soon as the temperature becomes harsher, there is still a need to have the infant wear a winter suit, which is generally not practical.
Additionally, some prior art coverings consist of blankets that are simply provided with holes that receive the straps of a seating device such as a car seat. However, such coverings are not fitted to the seating device as they do not attach thereto, and are thus cumbersome to install. Furthermore, the position of the blankets is likely to change as the infant moves within the seating device or as the infant grows. Thus, there is a need to cover an infant's seating devices which allows easy access to infants seated therein and yet is comfortable to the infant. Desirably, the covering should be readily attachable to the infant's seat while also be designed to provide proper insulation to the infant regardless of temperatures.